In information and communication technology (ICT), disaster recovery and business continuity are as important for cloud-based services, as, for example, data protection. Cloud service providers may simply not be able to attract enterprise customers without robust and reliable solutions to ensure business availability, e.g., in case of landscape wide malfunctioning. One of the challenges in providing disaster recovery services to customers is how to test the operability. The disaster recovery testing scenarios, especially in cloud environments, would normally interrupt productivity, e.g., when the productive environment has to be replaced by the backup environment. Thus, the operability of all customers of a cloud provider, or at least all clients or users of a customer of a cloud provider would be affected.